Into the Abyss
by Darth KenObi-Wan
Summary: Obi-Wan is faced with a choice. Save himself, or everyone and everything he holds dear. Dark Obi fic. ROTS AU. Finally updated....
1. Cards Dealt and a Showing of Hands

_This story is unbeta'd and voted for by you peoples! I hope this is to your satisfaction..._

_I don't own Star Wars. _

**Into the Abyss**

**Chapter 1: Cards Dealt and a Showing of Hands.**

Obi-Wan moved into the back of the shuttle as Mace had instructed him, with an almost indecernable gesture. "What is it?"

"It's the Chancellor,-" Mace began, but was interrupted by Obi-Wan.

"Haven't we had this discussion before?" he asked in exasperation. "I am aware of the Council's feelings on his friendship with Anakin-"

Mace interrupted him. "That's not what I wanted to tell you." Not waiting for a reply, he continued quickly. "The Chancellor has, one by one, requested a meeting with each of the Council Members."

There was silence, until Obi-Wan eventually asked, "Why?"

Mace shrugged. "He says it's to get to know us better. You're the last one, so expect a request some time soon."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully; he had never trusted the politician. "If you don't mind me asking, what was said at these meetings?"

"As far as we can tell, he hasn't gotten much past pleasentaries with the rest of us. But I don't know, Obi-Wan. Something is telling me that you will be different." An almost disturbed frown made its way on to Mace's brow.

"Thanks for the warning, Mace."

* * *

It didn't take long for the request to come, though coming from the Chancellor, it was less a request, than an order.

Entering the Chancellor's office, as he had many times before, Obi-Wan had a sense of foreboding. Whatever awaited him in the office, it would not be good. The dorr opened before he knocked and an aide cam bustling out.

Seeing Obi-Wan near the door, Palpatine stood up from behind his desk and gestured for Obi-Wan to take a seat. "Master Kenobi, how good to see you!" When Obi-Wan made no move to sit down, Palpatine said, "Please, have a seat! I've told my aides not to disturb us."

When Obi-Wan said nothing, but merely nodded his head, Sidious thought, _Ah, yes. He will be perfect!_ Palpatine decided to continue. "You mus be very proud of your apprentice. His deeds are the stuff of legend."

This finally drew a response from Obi-Wan. "Yes, he is an exceptional Jedi Knight."

"Hm." Palpatine seemed to think for a moment. "I wonder, Master Kenobi, why he has not been put on the Council yet." Palpatine was trying to draw him out.

Obi-Wan seemed to realise this and dodged the question by saying, "With all due respect, Chancellor, I do not believe that that is any of your concern. However, I will speak to Anakin and explain it to him if he is having doubts."

_Only because I am making him have doubts,_ Sidious thought, darkly.

Palpatine, however, replied with, "Well he hasn't said anything to me, if that's what you mean." Sighing, Palpatine sat down behind his desk .

_Jedi!_ Sidious thought furiously. _I'm never going to get a reaction out of him._ Then, another thought occurred to him.

"It would be such a shame to lose him, especially at this late stage in the war." This idle comment earnt a suspicious look from Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi." He grimaced. "Obi-Wan. I am sure there are things that he has told me that he hasn't told you, and visa versa." When the expression on Obi-Wan's face didn't change, he continued. "For instance , that he is married to Senator Amidala and that she's expecting! Though I imagine he would have told you of something that important." Palpatine continued with the visions Anakin was receiving, seemingly oblivious to the shock written plainly on the Jedi Master's face.

Sidious watched Obi-Wan intently. He was hiding his shock well, a slight widening of his eyes, no more than a millimetre, gave it away. He would be perfect.

Suddenly interrupting Palpatines tirade, Obi-Wan asked a question. "How do you know all of this? I don't know how long they've been married, but if you do the math, Anakin could have only found out about her being pregnant, yesterday and he hasn't had a chance to see you since then, except in public."

"Oh, well. I am sure that you are aware of the close relationship that I share with Senator Amidala. She told me herself. I promised not to tell the Jedi. But of course, I'm sure you already knew." Palpatine seemed quite unperterbed by Obi-Wan's accusation.

"That seems a little out of character to me. I think you're lying. What I want to know is what are you hiding? And why?"

Sidious smirked to himself. _He's much more intelligent than Maul._

Palpatine feigned shock at Obi-Wan's seemingly mutinous behaviour. "Why, Obi-Wan. I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I want to hide anything?"

But Obi-Wan would not relent. Leaning forward, he replied, "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"I can assure you that you are mistaken, Master Kenobi. I think you should stop before either of us says something we'll both regret."

Sidious could sense him reaching out to the Force: could feel the knock against his mental shields: could see the realisation on the Jedi Master's face.

Voice dripping with sarcasm, Obi-Wan said, "Of course. I would never want to upset you, my Lord."

"Very good, Master Jedi. You're the first to figure it out." Sidious had now discarded his Palpatine façade. "But you see, Master Jedi, I'm hiding the key to your former Padawan's heart. The key that merely needs to be twisted so that he falls into my hands: the hands, of the Sith."

"You'll never get your hands on him!"

"Oh but I will. And the entire Jedi Order will fall, by his hand." He paused, savouring the desperation and fear that leaked from a small crack in the Jedi's shields. Now was the time. "Unless..."

"Unless?!"

"Unless... you become my apprentice instead." Obi-Wan looked absolutely stunned, and Sidious snarled, "You have three days to think about it. Now, get out of my sight!"

* * *

_Please review_


	2. Hypothetical Questions

_Updates won't be this fast in the future. Just so you all know. _

_I don't own Star Wars. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hypothetical Questions**

Mace was waiting for Obi-Wan at the landing pad, to invite him to lunch with himself and a few others. He was shocked by Obi-Wan's appearance as he exited the speeder. The younger Master's complection was as pale as Mace could ever recall seeing it. Something was seriously wrong. He ran over to his friend, and as he stopped beside him, Mace asked, "What's wrong, Obi? You look terrible!"

Obi-Wan looked at him for a minute, seeming to debate some decision, before answering. "Nothing you need to worry about, Mace. I'm just not feeling too well."

Mace, knowing that Obi-Wan had probably just lyed to him, decided to ignore that fact, for now. "Alright, I'll take you back to your quarters so you can get some rest." At Obi-Wan's grateful smile, Mace became more worried; since when did his friend like the idea of getting rest when sick. There definitely was something seiously wrong with the younger Master.

A few minutes and a silent journey later, saw the two Masters arriving at Obi-Wan's quarters. As they entered, Mace asked, "Would you like me to stay?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and said, "No thanks, Mace. I'll be ok."

Mace put his hand on Obi-Wan's upper arm and rubbed it soothingly. "Ok, i'll check in on you before Council starts. See if you're up to it."

At Obi-Wan's meek nod, Mace sighed, and left. There was definitely something wrong with his friend.

* * *

Two days after that incident, Obi-Wan stood apart from the other Masters, after a Council meeting. Mace glanced over at the younger Master in concern, as said Master stared vacantly out of the tall window. Excusing himself from his current conversation with Agen Kolar and Saesee Tinn, he walked over to Obi-Wan. Reaching him and placing a friendly hand on his shoulder, Mace asked, "Are you going to tell me what happened, yet?"

When Obi-Wan looked up, Mace was shocked to see tears glistening in his eyes. Staring at him a moment longer, Obi-Wan nodded. "We'd have to go somewhere more private."

Mace glanced around before nodding. "We'll go to my quarters."

* * *

Sitting on Mace's couch, Obi-Wan was silent, clasping a mug of tea in his hands. Mace, knowing instinctively that this was important, was willing to wait.

Suddenly, in a voice so quiet, Mace strained to hear it, Obi-Wan began to speak. "Hypothetically speaking, what would you do, if you were told that if you did not become a Sith apprentice, your former Padawan, Depa, would be turned and destroy the Jedi?" At Mace's stunned expression, Obi-Wan reiterated, "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

This startled Mace out of his stupor and he replied, "Oh, of course," as if they had been discussing the weather. "Umm. That's quite the question" Another pause, allowing for thought. "What, may I ask, was the inspiration for such a question?"

"That's not important!" Obi-Wan answered quickly. A little too quickly for Mace's liking. He continued, with barely a pause. "Please, Mace. Just tell me. And not as a Council Member, or a Jedi, but as a friend."

At Obi-Wan's imploring look, Mace had no choice...

* * *

_Please review_


	3. Decisions and Wonderment

_Hey guys! I have summer holidays until the end of January! (Yay for junior year, as you Yanks call it. :P ) Therefore, both of my stories should be getting pretty regular updates for the time being. But I did get a job, so we'll see. But I hope I'll get more time to write. Thanks for reading!_

_I don't own Star Wars. I don't own Doctor Who, either._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Decisions and Wonderment**

Obi-Wan sat in the waiting room of the Chancellor's office. He was acutely aware that the three day mark was mere hours away. He had observed Anakin in the time since he had spoken with Palpatine, and indeed, the Sith Lord was affecting the young Knight. If he had not been appraised of these happenings, he was sure that he would have missed all of the signs.

He looked up as Senator Mon Mothma stalked from the office, wondering what could possibly fluster the normally calm senator. But he didn't wonder for long. Moving out, Palpatine glanced around at the near empty waiting room, and noticed Obi-Wan sitting in the corner. Smiling, he motioned the Jedi Master inside.

* * *

"What is your decision, Jedi?" he spat at the man before him, even though it was a forgone conclusion that he had chosen to renounce the Jedi.

Obi-Wan swallowed the bile rising in the back of his throat. "I am a Jedi, no longer."

"Good. Have you informed the Jedi of your decision?" As his new apprentice shook his head, Sidious cackled. "Good. We can use that to our advantage." He paused as he gathered his thoughts. "Do you fully pledge yourself to the teachings of the Sith?" At the other man's nod, he continued. "Very well. Kneel. I hereby dub thee, Lord... Vashta-Narada. You may rise."

"What is our next move... Master?" Obi-Wan felt himself die a little inside. He never imagined that he would call anyone Master but Qui-Gon and Yoda.

"You, my young apprentice, will go back to your life as a Jedi. In six months time, you will be sent on a mission to Mustafar, with Skywalker. There, you will reveal yourself to the Jedi, and you will make him believe that you are dead. You will leave behind evidence of the Master. However, we will give that role to a particular senator who's been giving me some trouble..."

"Of course... Master." Obi-Wan's insides recoiled everytime he uttered that single word. He had to remind himself that he was saving Anakin.

"For now, continue on as if nothing has happened. You are dismissed."

Obi-Wan bowed and left the office. _How am I supposed to continue like this. Everything has changed. At least Anakin will remain a Jedi..._

* * *

The Jedi was reluctant, anyone could see that. But there were ways to cause him to actually turn. Many, many ways...

* * *

As he walked away, Obi-Wan's head was filled with questions on his decision. _What have I done? I've committed myself to a lie that I cannot uphold. I've saved Anakin, but... I've abandoned my commitment to the Jedi Order and to the Force. I have to think of something..._

* * *

_Please review._


	4. Revelations and Sudden Death

_Well, I finally updated. So sorry for the delay. Darth Real Life got a hold of me. The last chapter has been edited for spelling. You'll probably notice it in this chapter._

_I don't own Star Wars or Doctor Who._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Revelations and Sudden Death**

Six Months Later:

"You were my brother, Obi-Wan. I loved you." Anakin sat in the control centre of the Mustafar base, the bodies of the separatist leaders scattered around him, killed by his Master – no, former Master – whose body lay, enclosed in his arms.

Tears traced their way down his cheeks. He could not believe that Obi-Wan would do this. "How long, Obi-Wan? How long did you lie to us for? Hide this from us?" He didn't receive an answer. When the irony of the question fully sunk in, he found that he didn't want an answer.

Finally, he let go of the father he had lost and went to Obi-Wan's fighter to collect the astromech droid. As he lifted it out of its place, a message began to play. It was Palpatine.

"Lord Vashta-Narada. Proceed with the operation."

"Yes, Master," a reluctant voice answered: Obi-Wan's voice. The recording ended there.

"I have to inform the Council, Artoo!" he ran to his own fighter. "Make a connection to Coruscant."

After several nerve-racking minutes of waiting, the call finally went through, and after speaking to the Padawan on duty, Mace Windu appeared before him. "What do you have to report, Knight Skywalker?" Mace seemed to be ignoring the fact that Obi-Wan was supposed to be the one to report in.

"Master, I have made two terrible discoveries. The first is that…" He paused, swallowing the bile in the back of his throat. "The first, is that Master Kenobi was a Sith Lord."

Several gasps revealed that Mace was not alone. There were many cries of disbelief, until Mace spoke. "What do you mean. 'was'?"

Anakin's voice took on a regretful tone. He attacked me, Masters. I was unable to defend myself, and preserve his life."

There were a few moments of mournful silence from the other end of the link, until Yoda spoke for the first time. "Speak you did, of two discoveries."

"Indeed, Master Yoda. From a recorded conversation, that I found quite by accident on Master Kenobi's, or should I say, Lord Vashta-Narada's, arfour unit, I have discovered, that the Sith Master, is none other than Palpatine, himself."

Once again, gasps reverberated around the room. "Sure are you?"

At Anakin's nod, Mace stated, "Then he must be removed from office."

* * *

Vashta-Narada, as he was now known, sat atop the roof of the Mustafar refinery, watching his former Padawan swap the astromech droids, to take both fighters back to Coruscant. He had been able to listen to Anakin's conversation with the Council, and was thankful that he had instructed Arfour to play the message for Anakin.

Faking his own death had been surprisingly easy. It had taken no more than a fake blood patch and some tricks with the Force. He was still reelling from the fact that it had worked. Or perhaps it was from what had happened before that. No, he wouldn't think of it. They had been unarmed, and Force knew he had resisted. But it was impossible to resist such control. He was now a murderer…

Shaking the train of thought, with the knowledge that if he backed out, Palpatine would get Anakin, he checked on Anakin's progress. Satisfied that he was out of the system, Vashta-Narada headed towards his own transport. He knew that staying alive for the next few months would be the hardest thing he had ever done. His "Master" was going to kill him.

* * *

_~Please review~_


	5. A Fool's Arrest

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had a mental block on this one, but hopefully updates will be more frequent, if my muse cooperates...

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Fool's Arrest**

_Six days later_

"Fools! Do you really think you can arrest me?" Sidious spat at the five Jedi Masters that had just entered his office; one of whom was Anakin Skywalker.

"Come now, m'Lord. Who really is the fool? Afterall, a fool is someone who fools others, which would make you the fool." Anakin's cockiness in the face of a threat was merely a front to force his opponent's hand, something that few people knew.

"I'll teach you some respect, you Jedi pup!" Sidious leapt across the desk and straight at Anakin, lightsaber angling towards his victim's chest.

Anakin, however, had been expecting such a move, and staged his dodge so that the lightsaber barely missed piercing him. Mace Windu, catchin onto his plan, quickly lunged forward, clipping the Dark Lord on the fore-arm. Sidious let out a pained howl, both vocally and through the Force.

Kit Fisto looked up as a new sound reached his ears, that of a speeder, closer than speeders were normally allowed near the Senate building. Sure enough, there was an ordinary-looking, black speeder driven by a red guard . He turned back to Sidious, just in time to see him let loose a maniacal laugh and send a powerful jolt of Force lightening in their collective direction.

When the pain finally wore off, Sidious was gone. Mace was the first to recover enough to realise anything, and quickly called for a medical team. The Healers would not rest tonight, of that he was sure, before the comforting darkness of unconciousness again claimed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vashta-Narada glanced at the man he hated with all his soul and wondered, not for the first time, why he had saved this man. The only answer he could think of was fear. Vashta-Narada had saved Sidious because he feared that the Sith Lord would somehow escape death, and take Anakin successfully. Fear was of the Dark Side. Fear would keep him tied to the Sith.

"You failed, my apprentice."

Vashta-Narada had still not gotten used to that title being spoken without affection, and barely kept himself from cringing. There was no use in pretending he didn't know what the Sith Lord was talking about, it would only result in more punishment. "I am sorry, Master. It would seem that I underestimated Skywalker's resolve to find the correct information. He searched the files on my arfour unit for a few hours. I thought he had just given up." He stopped, knowing that however he decided to justify the even, he would be punished within an inch of his life.

"You will receive you lesson about underestimating your opponents later. For now, it would seem that we are now fugitives, thanks to your incompetence! We will go to the Works, where I have secondary transport arranged. For a few brief seconds, Sidious contemplated pushing Vashta-Narada out of the speeder, but decided against it. He had worked hard and had made intricate plans in order to gain Vashta-Narada as his apprentice, he would not spoil it now.

"Yes, Master."

Vashta-Narada still wasn't comfortable calling him that, Sidious noted. Sidious thought it quite funny that such was the case. Kenobi's Master had been killed by a Sith Apprentice, and now, Kenobi was one. _How ironic._

* * *

_Please review._


	6. Who, What, When and Where?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or Doctor Who.

A/N: Woah! What's this?! Two updates in under a fortnight?! I know, I'm shocked, too. Good news, I'll have about an hour every week to be able to write, so lots of writing should be getting done! (Although, it might go to catching up on assignments....)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Who, What, When and Where?**

Yoda stood, leaning on his gimer stick, in the observation lounge, above the room that the wounded Jedi were sleeping in. He sighed, a sound full of sadness and regret. He was still not sure how Palpatine had escaped their notice. He was not even sure how the young Jedi before him had even survived.

He turned to face his sole companion. "What think you?"

The young Knight glanced down at him. "I think they need to be stopped, by any means possible. Whatever it takes, the two must no longer pose a threat to the Republic or the Jedi."

"Strong words, those are. Your friend, he was."

"Yeah, well, he isn't my friend anymore. I'd never want to be associated with _his_ kind." She was now facing the viewport again, with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Hmm. Save them, he did."

"What do you mean, he saved them?" she asked incredulously. "He helped Palpatine get away!"

"But if, done that, he had not, forced to kill them, Palpatine would have been."

"It makes no difference. He has been taken by the Dark Side, he must be destroyed."

"Hm. So sure, I am not." Yoda watched sadly, as Siri Tachi let out a frustrated huff and swept out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vashta-Narada had never known such pain. He had known that this would be the result of his letting Anakin get the information, but he had not realised how painful it actually was. He was glad he had saved Mace, Anakin and the others from Palpatine's Force lightening. Suddenly, a scream was wrenched from his throat as the pain became too much for him to bare.

Just as suddenly as the barrage had begun, it stopped again. However, instead of moving, he stayed still, frozen in place. He knew that if he moved now, the only thing that would come of it, would be more punishment, and he wasn't sure how much more his battered body could take.

"Now, Lord Vashta-Narada, why did you let Skywalker gain access to my identity?"

"I was an accident, Master. The Arfour unit must have resisted the mind wipe I gave it."

Seemingly finished, Sidious kicked him once in the side, and told him to get up. After watching his apprentice rise painfully, he smiled and said, "Now, we have some training to do."

With that, several training remotes entered the small space of the cockpit, all set to kill.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Council, such as it was, was in a mess as to what to do about the two missing Sith Lords. No one had any idea about where they would go, who to send, and what help the Senate needed. Yoda had not spoken to any on the Council for several days, and with their numbers depleted, their organisation skills were almost as bad as the bureaucrats that they sort to organise.

"I believe Master Tholme should go," Kit Fisto said, thoughtfully.

"I disagree. Master Rhara should go. She knows Obi-Wan well. Perhaps, Knight Muln should accompany her," this comment was from Stass Allie.

The Council was currently in the middle of an argument about who should go after the missing Sith, without Yoda's guidance. Mace was the next to speak. "No, I think we should wait for Master Yoda. He will know how best to deal with these renegades."

This statement caused the other Councillors to cry out in indignation, over the fact that Yoda had yet to show himself. That is until, Yoda limped into the room. "Hmm. Quinlan Vos, we should send. Experience with the Dark Side, he has, and know Obi-Wan, he does. Perhaps, help, he can."

"But, Master, Quinlan was a special case. Everyone knows that once you start on the Dark path, there is now turning back. They must both be destroyed." Depa Billiba was quite vocal about her opinion.

"Hmm. Palpatine, destroyed, he must be. Obi-Wan? Not so sure, am I. Information, too easy it was, to find. Alternate motive, he has, I think. Find out we must. Send Master Vos, we should."

After much discussion, the Council agreed, reluctantly.

* * *

_Please review._


	7. Disappointments

A/N: Many apologies for the wait. School stuff got in the way and sucked up my creativity.... If I didn't reply to your reviews for the last chapter, I will be doing so tomorrow, I hope.... Anyways, expect a reply.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If I did, I would be male, have a neck-beard and wear flannel shirts.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Disappointments **

Vashta-Narada blinked several times to find himself staring at a white ceiling. It was a sight he knew well from his many years at the Temple, but this time, it was different. Something was off. This was not the Temple, nor was it any of the hundreds of other medcentres he had woken up in over the years. There was something sinister about this place.

"Lord Vashta-Narada. You are awake."

Vashta-Narada only just kept himself from groaning as his recent memories came rushing back to him. He was a Sith Lord, on the run from the Republic and the Jedi, and he had just been beaten by a few dozen remotes. _Pitiful_, he thought to himself. Suddenly, he remembered the Sith Lord standing over him. "Yes, Master."

"Good, good. I have news that the Jedi will be sending Master Vos after us. I have told my operative to give the Jedi false information, that we are going to Dantooine. Of course, they will believe it like they always do, while we bide our time on Korriban, training to finally bring down their horrid disease. But for now, you will meditate."

Vashta-Narada jumped into a kneeling position. He was not actually sure how one was supposed to meditate using the Dark Side, as he had always thought of meditation being peaceful, and the Dark Side being chaotic. However, he was not going to give Sidious another reason to punish him, and settled in to give what he hoped, would be one of the greatest acts in his life.

* * *

Quinlan glanced again at the readout on his datapad, and back at the building in front of him, although calling it such was a rather generous act. It was more like a few sticks covered with a piece of leather. Reaching out with the Force again, he once again drew the conclusion that the only lifeforms within the structure, were small insects and one small rodent, probably a rat. However, he knew the Sith to be treacherous, and decided to go inside, just in case.

About ten minutes and hundreds of cobwebs later, Quinlan emerged from the empty structure to find that it was now raining. He considered briefly, going back inside to shelter, but decided against it. It was already going to take hours to get the cobwebs out of his hair. Slowly, he moved out into the downpour, in the vague direction of his ship.

The Council would not be happy with his findings. There were no Sith here, and there never had been.

* * *

"You are being released, Knight Skywalker. We suggest you go home, and get a good night's sleep." Bant stood in front of him, with the discharge papers, a sympathetic look on her face.

Anakin stared blankly at her before seeming to realise what had been said. "Thanks, Bant. Although, I honestly don't know how I'll sleep after all of this."

Bant smiled at him, and Anakin could not help but think it was the saddest thing he had ever seen. She suddenly produced a bottle from her pocket. "Here. These will help you sleep, if nothing else works." She walked with him to the exit of the infirmary, where she turned to face him. "Look, Anakin, I know this is a really hard time for you, so... if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to give me a call, OK?"

"OK, Bant. Thank-you." After a brief, comforting embrace, she let him go, and he started to walk towards the lifts.

Anakin waited patiently for the lift. He was happy for any time in which he could just be left alone, and allowed to at least try to gain some equilibrium. As the doors opened, he released the breath he had not realised he had been holding, and stepped on. Pressing the button for his floor, he leaned against the wall in relief. At this time of night, no one would be around on that floor, and he would be able to get there without being spoken to by too many people.

Anakin's prediction was correct, and as he walked across the common room to the kitchen, he activated the communication unit. He quickly made himself a cup of tea, as the messages started to play. Many of them were old messages from the Council, even a couple wanting to arrange a lunch appointment. However, it was not until the last message started to play, that Anakin truly took notice.

"Hello, Anakin." Anakin turned, horrified to see the holographic image of his former-Master staring back at him.

* * *

A/N2: If anyone wants to take a guess as to what the message from Obi-Wan is about, feel free and I'll give you a preview of the next chapter if you get it right.


End file.
